Julien I Day massacre
The Julien I Day massacre was an attack on the Madagascan Empire on Julien I Day. Background In 153 B.C., Clemson was crowned the lord of Africa & he hired four assassins, Clyde, Pinky, Inky & Blinky, to kill Julien XII & the heir, Julien XIII. Clyde was confronted in the attempt by Julien XII, unguarded by Royal Security. In the end of the struggle, Clyde caused severe burns in Julien XII, killing him. Before Clyde could forge on ahead to proceed to carry out his horrible assignment, Royal Security arrives. About 2 years later, Julien, the heir, became the second lord to declare war on Africa for the second time in Erian history. March 21 The hours prior to the death of Julien XIII were recorded as a day of tradition. When they were supposed to stand guard, the Madagascan Navy abandoned their posts to celebrate Julien I Day, which they were punished for doing so by Colonel Orenthal Winston. The four wore disguises while they stocked up on war supplys, which wasn't rare at that time. They all select a weapon of their choice: Clyde: Madagascan war dagger Pinky: War staff Inky: Walther P38 hand pistol Blinky: African war dagger Massacre Marcus Finch Before the party killed Julien, the four intruders had to enter the building without alerting Royal Security or the Madagascan Army/Navy with levity. The easiest way in was through the main entrance, with seemed to be virtually unguarded after a few hours with only one guard on duty while other Royal Security took breaks at the party or in the village. At 8:50 p.m., Marcus Finch, who was the leader of the whole Royal Security force took shift. It was that minute the group decided to strike. Finch recognized the group as soon as they approached him. To avoid gaining attention, Inky unholstered his pistol with a silencer on it & shot Finch in the chest, killing him. Finch fell onto the ground & blood began to ooze over the front porch of the hotel. Overhearing the struggle & recognizing the sound of gunfire, Bart Sampson & Colonel Orenthal Winston walked outside & found the already-dead Finch lying on the ground while the group snuck in through the other door just as the two were heading out. Atticus Johnson, who was also in radio contact with Finch before he was shot, came out & investigated with Bart & Orenthal. To prevent this death from hitting the media & panicking everyone at the party, Johnson ordered Royal Security to take Finch's body up to the top of Mount Madagascar before anybody saw it & to send someone to notify Julien of this. It wasn't until the morning of March 22 that the entire population of Madagascar discovered Finch's death. Julien XIII After entering the party, they blended in & carefully stayed away from on-duty Royal Security guards & the new leading agent, Atticus Johnson, Julien, Bart Sampson & Colonel Winston. At some point, Julien noticed Clyde, but did not address Royal Security & pretended he didn't see him. Clyde interrupted the party & called attention to themselves. Before Royal Security agents could move in & arrest the four for disturbance of the peace, murder & charges placed on their heads even before interrupting the party, Clyde hurled his war dagger & it skewered Julien. Pressure suit Hours earlier, Julien had anticipated death as he planned it. To assure the knife could clearly penetrate his flesh in front of everyone & allow him to fake his death without dying, Julien engaged a pressure suit that he wore over himself. Everything, except his hands & face, was covered in flesh-color armor. The knife entered the area of Julien's pressure suit's chest. The suit had a protective coating to assure it couldn't cut him & an additional layer was put over it, filled with red fluid that was intended to look like blood. Julien used acting skills to pretend he was hurt & dying. To make his voice sound like it was weakening to death, Julien continuously drank alcohol all night, drugged with a substance that dryed his throat out. The dryness in his throat made his voice hoarse & allowed him to use a hoarse voice without straining his vocal chords. Race to the top The murderers fled immediately & escaped back across the borders to Africa, under direct pursuit by the Navy. Meanwhile, the Royal Security agents hastily hurryed Julien to the village on the mountain. The Amazonian witch doctors had been relocated to the summit of the mountain & the group began a race against time to get up to the top of the mountain before Julien had to pretend to die. During the ride, the jeep ran over a tree trunk & the knife that Clyde had thrown at Julien flipped out of his pressure suit. Orenthal Winston applyed medical equipment & examined the knife & Bart Sampson noticed Julien's expression as Orenthal examined the murder weapon before putting it into a plastic bag. Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Julien family